Atractivo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Abeno estaba teniendo un día especialmente horrible por culpa de Ashiya. Abeno Haruitsuki /Ashiya Hanae


**Fukigen na mononokean le pertenece a Kiri Wazawa**

* * *

A grandes rasgos y a lo largo de nuestra vida, existen días que se podría catalogar como buenos, mientras que otros deberían ser catalogados como malos. Para Abeno, desde la aparición de Ashiya en su vida, pocos habían sido los días tranquilos que se pudo echar en cara. Mas ese día resaltaba especialmente como un día malo. Empezando por el tener que tratar con humanos para un trabajo, algo que gracias a su extensa experiencia sabía que no sería lo más agradable. Y acabando con tener que soportar el incesante parloteo de Ashiya sobre el caso del que él se había estado ocupando.

—¡Lo has estropeado todo! —continuaba recriminándole aunque hubiera pasado más de una hora desde que abrió la puerta hacía el otro mundo—. ¡Hubiera podido resolverlo todo sin contratiempos si no hubierais aparecido tú y tus encantos!

Ya llevaba más de un cuarto de hora ignorando todo lo que le echaba en cara, total, se repetía como el ajo. En ese momento se encontraban andando por un agradable y vacío camino que pasaba junto a una carretera por la que apenas circulaban coches. La luz se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenue y rojiza, señalando la proximidad del anochecer. A decir verdad, se preguntó qué demonios hacía caminando por ese sitio junto a Ashiya y a la bola de pelo, la cual se encontraba jugueteando sobre la cabeza del moreno.

—¿Sabes qué todavía no sé qué he hecho para arruinártelo todo? —cortó ya cansado de escucharlo. Sin embargo, no empleó su tono de enfado, sino uno más calmado.

—¡Has atraído con tus encantos a la princesa Anmo rompiendo la preciosa historia de amor que se había formado minutos antes! —le recriminó muy indignado y sin parar de gesticular en exceso.

—¿Es qué estas celoso o qué? —preguntó Abeno, ya harto de tanta palabrería inútil.

Por supuesto que no pensó sus palabras con segundas, sencillamente quiso bromear un poco, o mas bien ser un poco sarcástico. En una ocasión normal le habría dado un par de golpes para callarlo, pero ese día no tenía el humor como para ponerse violento. Si lo único que quería era volver a su casa y dormir. Así que seguía sin comprender qué demonios hacía acompañando a ese idiota por la calle como si fueran amigos.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Ashiya agobiado, visiblemente le costó asimilar esa pregunta—. ¡No! —exclamó rápidamente, a la vez que negaba con las manos efusivamente—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —insistió, rojo como un tomate—. ¡Puede que sea capaz de comprender que a la princesa Anmo le parecieras atractivo, pero de ninguna manera estaría celoso de ella!

Vale, el asunto estaba yendo por unos derroteros muy extraños. Se quedaron ahí quietos, el uno frente al otro, incluso la bola de pelos se bajó de la cabeza de Ashiya, algo que Abeno comprendió, el pelinegro no se estaba quieto y el pobre bicho corría peligro de caerse de su cabeza.

—¿Piensas que soy atractivo? —preguntó Abeno muy descolocado.

—Sí. Especialmente cuando vas con kimono, te queda muy bien. Es normal que la princesa no pudiera resistirse a tus encantos —balbuceó apresuradamente el imbécil.

El rubio notó como un extraño calor invadía su cara y no tuvo que discurrir mucho para comprender que sus mejillas se encontraban rojas cual tomates. Definitivamente, ese día estaba siendo horrible. Por ello lo mejor era retirarse, así que le soltó uno de sus violentos golpes a Ashiya, quien lloriqueó queriendo saber lo que había hecho para merecer eso. Luego comenzó a andar en busca de alguna puerta por la que huir, volver junto a la Mononokean.

Entonces, pensó en que a lo mejor esa falta de tranquilidad, esa presencia del idiota no era tan mala como podría pensar en un comienzo. A decir verdad, sus vida era mucho más entretenida desde que estaban juntos y el que algo no fuera tranquilo, no significaba que fuera malo. Además Ashiya era humano como él y encontrar a alguien con unos poderes similares estaba bien, por lo menos ya no estaba tan solo como antes. Por eso se paró antes de irse y miró al moreno que todavía lloriqueaba. No lo miró con cara de odio o rencor acumulado, lo miró con una de esas extrañas y respetuosas miradas que a pocos humanos les dedicaba.

—Gracias por el cumplido —admitió, maldiciendo que el sonrojo no se le hubiera ido del todo.


End file.
